multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Power is Thine
This is final installment in the Powers trilogy, after Story: Vorian Combat and Story: Our Powers Combined. Written by User: Orangutans99, User: Jogorian, and User: Yuy168. Part 1: All Belongs to Me Chapter 1: Awakening In the Imperius Galaxy, millions of Daa and Mykarians, along with the Dastot, clashed with no end. Many ships were destroyed every second, with billions of casualties on both sides. “Your Majesty! It appears as if the ringworld wants to contact! They are not firing any longer, although the rest of the fleet still is!” A Daa urgently relayed to the Daa Emperor. He stood up from his throne, looking at the screen. “Accept it, but keep firing on the smaller ships!” After a short blaze of static, the screen cleared. “Greetings! This is the Daa Emperor, Ruuvaas the Fifteenth! May I inquire why you are contacting us?” He asked. A bird-like creature replied, shaking its small wings to show the claws underneath. “Sorry about the assault on your fleet earlier. It seems as if some random guys decided to take my ship! I’m Admiral Ralkao of the Lanrao race, owner of this Megaship, the Impervious. Records say this was dubbed the Dastot, however.” “Hmm... What happened to the crew who were firing on us?” The Lanrao showed his bloodstained blade. “I hope this is evidence enough.” ---- A fleet of Jogorian and Vorian ships detached from the main Daa fleet flew towards the desolated planet, Repmundo, its surface covered with dilapidated buildings and scarred cities. High above were the citadels, ships buzzing around them, constantly entering and exiting the hangars. There were large amounts of activity everywhere on the surface, but it was clouded with the noxious pollution everywhere. “Begin firing on the planetary surface. Take out the tall structures with all of the ships- their integrity will be easy to compromise, and the dormant ships will be easily taken out.” The Admiral commanded. The gunners replied, “As you wish, sir.” Within moments, massive explosions were seen along the defensive repulsors of the planet, severely depleting it. A Vorian head guard flew in front of the powerful Jogorian and Vorian fleet, preparing to intercept any Auctor ships. As expected, several thousand Auctor ships engaged the millions of Vorian ships, the planet dwarfed by the five immense Kosqalar firing onto the ships. The Auctor ships were no true threat to the Jogorian and Vorian forces, and were soon eradicated. The ships pushed forwards, easily destroying the few Auctor ships left. The repulsors around the planet gave, and the citadels began to fall. ---- Maeve stepped out into the ancient structure. It was practically untouched except for a layer of some sort of moss covering the floor. Maeve noticed a grovelling little creature, only around a meter long, by his feet. “I’m sorry, I almost stepped on you,” Maeve said sarcastically, although the beast couldn’t understand him until Maeve’s translator kicked in. The creature began making what seemed to be sapient speech until Maeve heard coherent words of his tongue. “-mercy on me, Lord! Don’t kill me, please don’t kill me! I’m a father of a good Roitanian family, I have children!” “Excuse me, I seem to have lost my memory, can you remind me who I am?” Maeve asked. “You follow the description of Roitan! You must be him! But how could you lose your memory? You’re a god!” The Elpis continued to grovel. “It must have been the work of my enemies!” Maeve hoped he was a ‘Good Guy’ in this creatures myths. He didn’t want to make a mess. “You mean Moitag!” “Yes! It must have been him! Now can you lead me out of my...” Maeve paused, “Temple! And what is your name? Where am I, and who owned this land until my arrival?” “My name is Rokoi Imoroinokoai Rosoi, one of your loyal followers! This is just outside of the great city Kos, in the Great Empire of Maros, under our Morpairos Morla Ran Poroloisorainos Rui and Morloi Karoi Megaloroinos Nara!” “Take me to them, I order you,” Maeve said. in a superimposed fashion. “Yes my lord, your wish is my command,” Rokoi said. ---- The Lanrao continued speaking. “My crew are already free, and we are ready to destroy the enemy fleet, also I want full control over your troops!” “I’m sorry, but I’d still like to command my troops. It’s a bit personal, me being the emperor and all. However, you can still issue orders to my troops, and they’ll follow them. Limited control, rather than full control.” The Daa Emperor replied. “This is disappointing,” The Lanrao sheathed its blade, turning to some recently placed gunners. “Fire the main cannons at the large enemy ships, then mop up the rest with the mass drivers and missiles.” Multiple requests for contact were met as soon as the ship began to fire at the Mykarians, and they were accepted. “What in Mattias’ name are you- who are you!?” a Mykarian admiral yelled. “Just the guys who actually OWN THIS SHIP! Don’t think that stealing this is good!” The Lanrao ship fired upon the Mykarian Megaships, easily tearing them to pieces with the decillions of tons of force. The rest of the fleet was easily destroyed singlehandedly by the immense ship, taking no damage at all. ---- The Jogorians and Vorians began to push the assault, forcing the Auctors to launch all of their ships. Another wave poured out from the towers, and an aiding fleet of Yuharon exited ultraspace. However, both of these efforts were pointless against the raging assaulters. So the Auctors had to use their last resort. A sickly red light poured across Repmundo. It would have been visible from space if not for the heavy pollution. Suddenly a veritable tsunami of ships poured out of the planet. “This isn’t regular Auctor weaponry! This is Mykarian level!” A Vorian shouted over the comms. Million upon millions of ships poured out, overflowing all over the enemy. The ships fired everything, pretty much slaughtering the enemy. Shortly after the fleet’s flagships repulsors fell, the Vorians and Jogorians began to retreat. Repmundo then fired a massive shot from a mass driver, presumably running the diameter of the planet. It impacted with a Jogorian ship, sending an immense explosion engulfing the fleet, destroying an immense amount of ships. ---- Maeve decided to offer the Elpis a ride on his back. Might as well keep good P.R., he thought. “How much longer would you say until we reach the city?” asked Maeve. “It’s over the hill, we should approach when Rai is on the horizon.” “Good, you may leave my back, I shall stand watch over you for the remainder of the night.” Maeve tore some branches and bark from a tree, then formed a makeshift nest and fire for the Elpis. The Stars drifted past the moons. Maeve gazed at the moon, Roitan. He would get to the control center, then leave this rock. He drifted off to sleep after a few minutes, conserving energy for the voyage ahead. He was awoken by the sound of muskets firing, and the battlecry of several Elpis charging towards him. Rokoi was already awake, pushing at Maeve’s leg urgently. Maeve saw the lightly armed skirmishers, and called out, “I am your god, Roitan! Cease fire or I will destroy you!” One of the more heavily armed ones called back, waving with his second pair of tentacles, “We only follow the words of Moitag!” “Dammit! Moitagians!” Rokoi cursed. Maeve quickly stood up, black armor expanding over his skin from pockets, blooming like interlocking flowers. The centers of the arrays glimmered red for a second, and a field shimmered around him. Two cannons appeared on his shoulders, and he took two guns which folded out of his back. “And we’re in business.” He said to the small Elpis. He handed him a small gun, although it severely weighed down the tiny creature. “I’ll stay here and back you up. I can’t carry this very far!” Rokoi tried to aid Maeve. Maeve compiled, “Fine by me! I’ll charge up ahead.” He began shooting the small guns in short bursts, causing any Elpis in the way to be gruesomely torn apart. Whenever one impacted, the bullet was vaporized instantly, detonating with an immense shockwave pulverising the Elpis into a splatter and tearing up the ground around it. Then the cannons fired. For every cannon shot, the damage was at least ten times worse. Trees fell right around him, but the explosion was carefully modified to only go towards the attackers, so Rokai wasn’t injured. When Maeve reached the attackers head-on, carnage was everywhere. He stepped on an enemy, and the repulsors projected by his foot completely pulverized the enemy, crushing the weak steel armor and causing the fragments to slice straight into the Elpis’ bones. He turned off repulsors by his hands and arms, grabbing Elpis and either tearing them in half or killing them in his massive jaws. When the rest of the Elpis began to run away, he did not pursue, supposing Roitan to be wrathful, but forgiving. He sprinted back to the small Elpis, examining him to see if he was hurt. He didn’t want a bad reputation in the city they were going to. There were none, so he began to talk to the small creature. “Come on, we should hurry. I’ll let you onto my back, so you can sleep while we go to the city. I don’t want to get ambushed again.” The Elpis set down his given weapon, unused in the ambush, and Maeve’s armor retracted into his hide. “Let’s go!” The Elpis yawned. Chapter 2: Death To Moitag “Ok, little birds, my comrades have been imprisoned, if you help me free them, they will aid you.” The Lanrao said, as if talking to a baby. “Based on your power, you would be a powerful ally. We would certainly win this war with your aid, so we accept your offer,” The Daa Emperor replied, speaking for his whole race. “Good, go to this area.” A blip appeared on the Daa’s galactic map. The Emperor looked closely, immediately recognizing the area. “But this is in the middle of Mykarian territory! How are we going to get through?” “They won’t stand a chance, as soon as we destroy the gate, we win this war! Now, onward!” The Dastot vanished into uberspace. “Better follow them, I guess...” The Daa emperor was confused as how to negotiate with these creatures. His ships soon jumped into ultraspace. ---- Deep beneath the crust of Roitan, something ancient stirred. ---- They reached the gates of the town, Koroinoi, just as dawn broke. “It is I, Roitan!” Maeve bellowed from a distance. When the guards saw him, some became scared and fired on him, but the small bullets did nothing. The frightened and confused Elpis guards did the equivalent of a bow. “We are not worthy! forgive us for attacking you, my Lord!” one shouted desperately. “It means nothing, you are forgiven, please open the gates, and lead us to the Pairos council.” A crowd had gathered in front of the gates, and started making way for the god. Almost the entire city had gone silent. “We will fetch you a Megalonoi to ride on to there. I think we can fashion you a place to stay overnight. This is a small town, and our Pairos member isn’t here today. We can get you to Kos in a few days, if you don’t have any means of travel.” One of the guards told Maeve “That would be excellent, I would like to see my new shelter as soon as possible.” “As you wish my lord.” ---- “The parliament has decided to uproot the empire and become a horde. Imperius is too dangerous. We will move to the recently annexed Lok’ixo,” Fonaga, an Auctor MP, said into a microphone. “Any citizens wishing to follow must head to their local evacuator. Thank you, we now return to the regularly scheduled security feed.” ---- Pandora’s gate detected incoming hostiles from ultraspace. The Mykarians guarding it made a wall of ships; all systems were online. The Dastot materialized from uberspace. “Thank goodness, reinforc-” the station transmitted, before the entire guard and station was obliterated. The Daa ships arrived shortly after. “I see you dealt with the situation, but where are your allies? They aren’t here,” The Daa Emperor asked the Lanrao. “They are coming.” He pointed out a glimmer of blue light, rapidly increasing in size. “Notice the dimensional rift forming in the wreckage.” The Rift slowly grew from a white dot to a spiralling vortex of ship rubble. After a few minutes an immense ringworld drifted through, it was carrying a planet. Suddenly many more rifts began to form. Thousands of Dastots, tens of millions of ringworlds. and trillions ships began to pour into space. “This- I never expected this many ships, we could end the war in weeks!” The Emperor became very excited. “The only species who could possibly oppose us is long gone. We will became the most powerful alliance in Emenata! Nothing stands in our way now!” The Lanrao started shifting from foot to foot and chirping as if laughing hysterically. ---- The Grand Blockade. Electrons relayed between them. The Lanrao were free, and the Arawn soon would follow. In the center of the swarm, Nocturn drifted. Rifts crackled around him, occasionally, a Mind would get too close and be wiped from existence. What are our orders? a Kuui sent to Nocturn. Thousands of similar questions arrived every second. We will wait and see if the matter resolves itself. Maeve may not do as expected. Maeve is going to immediately reclaim his throne! The Kuui messaged. More and more of The Grand Blockade started to become restless. An arc of electricity silenced them. We will encircle the planet, I will bring 5 Kuui, and the Grand Blockade will prevent anything from exiting Polemos. Nocturn then vanished into the Crossverse. ---- After awakening from a makeshift nest, Maeve exited the hut that he and a few Elpis guards inhabited. The guards followed him out, directing him to a large - but not for Maeve - creature, a Megalonoi. Rokai, his decided companion, was already there. “Greetings, master,” the young Elpis hailed. “Rokai, which direction are we going to go, and when? I am becoming impatient!” Maeve responded. “We are heading to Kos, the capital of Maros. There, we can meet with the council.” “Good. Finally, some authority figures!” Maeve mounted the Megalonoi, and another Megalonoi appeared with what appeared to be a wooden fortress on its back. Rokoi and several other Elpis boarded it, with hundreds of soldiers trailing them. Maeve chuckled at the thought that he could wipe out the army in a single shot. He didn’t need any protection, but he was a god. “We go to Kos! For victory! Death to Moitag!” Maeve shouted. The Elpis shouted along with them, banging their swords, axes, and rifles in celebration. Maeve knew he needed to be cautious, the Elpis didn’t have the same psychology as the Arawn, his techniques wouldn’t work as well. They were evidently looking for someone to blame hardships on. “Tell me, how well stocked have your food supplies been?” He asked. The Elpis cried: “Terrible!” “We have lost everything!” “I know who is responsible!” Maeve said. The Elpis became rowdy once more, demanding to know who was responsible for their famine. “It was Moitag! While I was sleeping, he poisoned your crops and livestock! I know where he is! We will slay him and all your hardships will vanish with his life!” Maeve shouted. One could almost think he believed what he was saying. The Elpis did. They cheered even louder than before. "He is in Masai!" Chapter 3: Conflicts Commence The remainder of the Cyberteeth fleet moved slowly through space, heavily damaged. “We will destroy these puny Jogorians! We are the most powerful species in Obeidon! we are the Cyber-” The Cybertooth general was cut off by a multi-yottoton explosion, and the Cyberteeth were no more. ---- Maeve walked ahead of the Elpis, he couldn’t be bothered to walk alongside the slow creatures. It had already been a few days, and they were only around three fourths of the way to Kos. My ship could get across a universe in this time... Maeve thought. An Elpis approached at a stop. “My lord, would you like some food offerings this night?” Maeve barely looked at the Elpis, his wide field of vision allowing for him to see nearly a full circle around his head. “Yes, burn some food for me.” “As you wish, my Lord.” Many days passed until they arrived at Kos. The Megalonoi reared at the massive walls, Elpis scurrying on them. Suddenly, several guards appeared, wielding their swords and muskets. “It is I Roitan! your rightful god!” Maeve roared at the guards. The steel gates closed as the guards began to charge. Maeve roared again, as his entourage began to try and calm the guards. “SILENCE!!” Maeve roared again. This time, ghostly silence fell across the platoon. The only noise was swords clattering to the ground as they realized who they were gazing upon. “Forgive us!” Some began to panic once more. “Alright! Just shut up and open the gates! We want to go to the palace.” Maeve replied. The gates re-opened, their bulk swinging precariously under their weight. Maeve, Rokoi, and the two Megalonoi and hundred-or-so Elpis guards with them entered the city through them. They walked through the largest avenues, so that Maeve and the Megalonoi could walk through. They walked for a time, until they reached the even larger walls in the center of the town. They were promptly led through, walking through the smaller central city, although it was much more refined than the sprawling residences of the outer section. When they reached the palace, the doors had already been opened, tall and wide enough to allow Maeve to enter unfettered. Maeve and Rokoi entered.There was a long hallway, sprawling for hundreds of meters and lined with massive numbers of guards. At the end was the Pairos council, arguing about what to do. Maeve reached them and they all went silent, save one. “Emperor Ran Poroloisorainos Rui and Empress Karoi Megaloroinos Nara will speak to you now, my lord!” the Head of the Guard saluted. “I am Roitan! I have come to purge this world of the false gods!” Maeve said. The Emperor took slight notice, replying, in a superficial tone, “What false gods, may I ask?” “Moitag, demons, and all who stand in the way of justice,” Maeve replied “And why do you think you can that? Moitag is clearly in his domain, otherwise we would be being attacked right now, and we’ve slain all possessed in our empire.” “Moitag still is a threat, I shall require your help,” Maeve decided he would need entertainment while he worked at freeing his megaships, “You must go to Masai with your armies, and I shall bring Moitag down from the heavens where he can be slain by your armies once and for all! I shall bring gifts from the heavens as well, all for the betterment of your empire.” “Please, tell me where these godly gifts are, your holiness,” replied the Empress, straining the sarcasm on every last word. The court voiced similar opinions. “I will show you, you chose a good place to build your palace, I hid some of them right here,” Maeve said as the ground began to shake. “Ugh, what’s wrong this time?” asked a court member. “Sir! The temple has just collapsed!” A guard said, running into the palace from the front entrance, obviously distressed. “Come with me your majesties,” Maeve said. Rolling their eyes, the emperor and empress descended from their podium at the apex of the room, following Maeve, surrounded by multiple, well-armoured guards. The Temple was in utter ruins, rubble piled upon a gigantic shiny light blue mountain like structure. Maeve fired his railgun at an area, leaving a small crater, “Make sure your people are at least that far away from the temple ruins, Rokoi, come with me,” Maeve began to walk towards the structure, Rokoi climbing onto his back. “Why are you bringing me my lord?” Rokoi asked as they entered the ruins. “You deserve to witness a fraction of my power, Rokoi. They entered a long blue tunnel that lit up as soon as they entered. Beyond the clear light blue walls were faint red objects, pulsing like hearts. They walked through many more tunnels like this, when they entered a room with several arawn skeletons in them, only the nanodiamond enhancements in the bones was still left, the actual bones had crumbled to dust long ago. It was a war room. “Tell me how your people happened to build their temple directly on top of one of our silos,” Maeve asked Rokoi. Rokoi’s expression changed from wonder to confusion. “Y-you expect me to know, of all Elpis?” “I was hoping you would know something of your peoples history, it is fine, I once commanded heaven’s armies from this very room, these are my slain brothers.” “Brothers? There were more gods?” “I suppose you could call us that.” Maeve continued walking until they reached a large area in the center of the structure, where there was a vast open room, with ships Maeve’s presence caused the ships to immediately power up. However only 4 were still intact and usable. “Rokoi, I shall give you a companion, who will aid you in spreading my will on this planet, but this is where we must part ways. “It has been an honor!” was all Rokoi could say. as Maeve placed him inside one of the ships and began issuing orders to the others. Three began to shoot up into the air and head to Masai, while Maeve’s ship was heading to the moon, Roitan. ---- The Lanrao warband was quickly tearing through all remaining Mykarian defenses in the galaxy, with the trillions of ships easily destroying enemy planets and fleets in seconds. The Mykarian Emperor kneeled at the altar, and for the first time in decades he was praying to Mattias. The Daa had trapped them in realspace, there was no escape. The Emperor rose from his knees and walked back to his throne room. He felt an explosion rock the ship, falling down onto the floor and crawling back into his throne. The communications system began to activate and Ruuvas, the Daa Emperor appeared on a large screen suspended from the ceiling. “I see you’re praying to your ‘Gods.’ How’s that going for ya? We haven’t been smitten yet, for your information,” The Daa emperor taunted. “You must be patient, when your time comes Mattias will pick clean your soul!” The Mykarian’s mind seemed to have broken, “You will face the wrath of hell for eternity and when I join you I will take pleasure in watching you burn! And then when you finally beg for forgiveness it will be righteously denied! The Mykarian sank into his throne coughing. Another explosion rocked the ship as the repulsors fell. The avian Emperor chuckled, with a slight tone of insanity in his tone. “The wrath of Hell? How can you trap the one who decides your fate? For I am the one true God, the God King of all! Now, bow to me, not your silly Mattias!” “Mattias will save me, heretic.” “Death calls for you, my Myka-” Without warning, the Daa and Mykarian both vanished. ---- Roitan’s crust began to shatter and rumble, 13 neutronium megaships split the planet into dust. Maeve’s shuttle began to move towards the largest one, Balor. The other satellites were instantaneously destroyed as pulses of created momentum moved the crusts away, revealing their hangars. The rubble was vaporised by the megaships, while the hangers unleashed millions of ships. I’ve been looking forward to this...''Maeve thought. Chapter 4: Changes Maeve stood on the bridge of balor, “Master, I have been waiting, so lonely, I fear for my health.” the Ship, Balor, groaned into the comms. “I have brought on board several levithan drones, your internal systems are functioning well enough for war, and they should be able to correct any faults that have occurred,” Maeve replied, “Send the rest of the megaships to shipyard worlds, some of them are operational, but it seems The Lanrao have escaped imprisonment, they went there first.” “This is grave news, I detect servants of The Order around one of the remaining probes on the edge of the galaxy, chances are they have the entire galaxy blockaded on all hyperspace levels.” Balor said. Maeve stomped the ground roaring. “Imputent fool, In the event that the enemy would be so bold and so foolish, I placed numerous beacons allowing for multiple, devastating, simultaneous defensive deep strikes. Meanwhile our space forces will ensure the full defense of our forge world,” Maeve replied, as if his actions were obvious. “It’s not The Order I am worried about, The Lanrao may be weak, but their Marshal is cunnning, dare i say more cunning than you. Your strength is as a politician, we should focus on restoring The Forge Worlds before the Lanrao manage to sabotage any of them, if even one falls there is no hope of rebuilding the empire. There is one civilian city still registering as active, Lanrao have already reached it.” “Set course, now!” Maeve ordered. ---- The Marshal gazed at the planet before him, if it was confirmed the remaining Arawn were hiding here, they would destroy it, if there were no Arawn, destroy it anyways. The only thing holding the Marshal back was to see if it was possible Arawn technology was left that could aid in conqeust. “My brothers and sisters, Today marks the dawn of the new Lanrao Confederacy, without the terror of the Arawn to hold us back we are the most powerful force in the multiverse!” He broadcast across all families fleets, swear allegiance to me! and we will crush these fledgling civilizations! For the Blo-” the broadcast was suddenly interrupted. Dammit half of the bloody families have probably already left. “I am the First,” A voice came into the Lanrao’s communicaion implant. “Who is this! First of what?” He said. He noticed this was being broadcast. “I am the First of all, run, he is nearing, you are being called to testify against He who Intoxicates and The Bearer of Misfortune,” The Voice said. “Stop these riddles! I could kill you in a instant if I knew where you were!” “False” It replied. The voice no longer replied to any other questions. Moments later a small ship was detected entering the system. “What species does it belong to! If you don’t find out within 10 seconds you will be executed!” The Marshal was hopping nervously as he ordered one of the crewmembers on the bridge. “A-arawn.” One Crewmember said, “It’s Balor, he has returned.” There was a blur of nanodiamond as the crewmember was chopped to pieces in rage by another crewmember. “Stop! now! Calm yourselves and focus fire. All ships in the area fire everything! NOW!” There was a massive flash as the massive railguns flung across the solar system to impact the hull of Balor. It was not seen for minutes, in which the whole Warband held it’s breath. When it was seen Balor was not only intact, but not even remotely harmed, withstanding planet-rending powers, the Lanrao began to rout already as the Marshal screamed orders to fire again, before a shot from the main cannon of the Balor tore through a Ring, causing even the Marshal to lose heart. The battle was over in 10 minutes. ---- “The cowards can’t even scratch us, what weaklings, trying to take what is rightfully mine,” Maeve said gloatingly. “And what would that be my majesty?” Balor asked. “Everything!” ---- ''Where have all the flowers gone, long time passing? '' Where have all the flowers gone, long time ago?'' '' Where have all the flowers gone?'' '' Young girls have picked them, everyone.'' '' Oh, when will they ever learn?'' '' Oh, when will they ever learn?'' ---- Castus was suspended in space near the core of polemos. He thought back to his first memory, a giant blot, blocking the light of the new multiverse. as he observed the central black hole he felt something different about it, as if there was something nearby. He felt a deep sense of foreboding, before departing for Rovasa. When he arrived he made himself appear to be a meteor, aiming for a densely populated are, his impact would look spectacular but no real damage would be caused, it would be an illusion. The speeding boltzmann began to flash wildly as light filled the city, landing directly in the center. Elpis screamed running in many different directions, blinded by Castus. When he dimmed he had taken the form of a glowing diamond, to attract attention. Guards filed into the city square, surrounding it. The Captain of the guard had come with them, Approaching Castus, He had some sort of pet with him, perfect, Castus thought. When the animal neared castus made a large cracking noise, vanishing while inhabiting it’s body. The guards started to fire their muskets at where he had been. But Castus had already ran away. As he walked down the streets of the city, he realized this nation was preparing for war. Some other force was at work here, He had detected Ancient technology here, from the Titanic war. At this realization he began to despair. If the Arawn were returning there was little hope for obeidon, it would be a waste of time to bring these Elpis towards peace if they were just going to be harvested for their resources. Castus decided it was worth it anyways. Perhaps The Arawn will face some rebellion and be torn apart, he thought. He knew deep inside he was just doing this for himself. ---- Where have all the young girls gone, long time passing? '' Where have all the young girls gone, long time ago?'' '' Where have all the young girls gone?'' '' Gone for husbands everyone.'' '' Oh, when will they ever learn?'' '' Oh, when will they ever learn?'' ---- An Arawn walked the streets of the last Arawn city in obeidon. he held in one hand a container and the other gripped his head. “Can i? Can I? Can I?” He shuffled across, most of the other Arawn were in just as bad condition. He felt the ground begin to rumble, “Can I???” he said to the sky. The Sky cracked open, revealing something bright, blinding the Arawn. It was quickly blocked out by something larger. “Can I?” The mad Arawn said, clearly irritated. In a few hours later he remembered being force fed something, and feeling absolutely wonderful. For the first time in years he could speak clearly and think clearly. He was in a room. Someone was speaking to him. “We understand you have had serious withdrawal due to shortages of government supplied recreational drugs, however if you serve the new Arawn Military, you can have triple the amount!” The Stranger told him. The Arawn didn't remember anything except suddenly finding himself in uniform and on a spaceship, holding a railgun. munching on stimulants. He was happy. ---- The other 12 Megaships successfully liberated the Forge Worlds. The Arawn quickly began to work, recruit build, and now it was time to begin the harvest. An Arawn locust fleet was amassing quickly. The first planet harvested was a dead rocky planet with no life. The Ships surrounded the planet, firing masers at the surface, piercing the planet like swords cutting flesh. in minutes the planet was a cloud of debris, even that vanished when thousands of collectors swept through the debris, bringing anything useful back to be constructed. Hundreds of planets followed suit. And even more were to come. ---- Nocturn was informed by his minds that the Arawn had assembled a locust fleet already, and had begun harvesting to rebuild the godly fleet. He summoned 3 Kuui, and entered uberspace. They arrived near the Megaship Balor, protecting the locust fleet from harm, “Surrender Arawn, and we will allow the Arawn to continue existing on peaceful terms!” Nocturn transmitted to the ship. “You are in no position to make demands, Nocturn my old enemy, what happened to your little righteous I-have-the-moral-high-ground friend?” Maeve sent back. “Surrender,” Nocturn replied. “I guess you don’t wish to negotiate. Locust Fleet, retreat to the last system. Megaships, fire neutronium bombs,” Maeve said before shutting down communication. The 3 Kuui were hit by Neutronium, rending their minds to pieces, utterly destroying them. Nocturn felt the immense gravity pulling him in 3 directions, he tried desperately to enter uberspace. The Megaships began to take aim, but in moments Nocturn was back with the Grand Blockade. When he arrived, the Minds were reorganized, and so were the stars. He received no signals from any of his soldiers. He felt a incoming message, it seemed to be coming from every direction. “I am the First, you have been selected to testify against Maeve, God King of The Arawn, sadly you have been found guilty of several of the same crimes, and thus the only punishment acceptable is death, goodbye.” Before Nocturn could send a response his mind matter was spewed across Polemos. Part 2: I Am The First Category:Serial Fiction Category:Fiction